


I really don't know (or maybe I've always known)

by DebnamCarrymyheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya curses a lot, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lexa thinks she's straight, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Build, or more like never really asked herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebnamCarrymyheart/pseuds/DebnamCarrymyheart
Summary: The Woods sisters have lived for 2 years in their little parisian studio with their longtime bestfriend Clarke, since leaving Chicago. Now Clarke has left to Bordeaux to finish her studies, and Lexa feels like a part of herself has been ripped off. Isn't this feeling a little lot when it's just a friend that's going away?Sorry I'm not fluent in english
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I really don't know (or maybe I've always known)

« Lexa turn that damn music off for fuck’s sake I already told you that this drake « wanna be gangsta » was the cause for 88% of people turning deaf » Anya screamed through the studio that the sisters were sharing. Lexa entered the kitchen, her coffee mug still hot in her hands.

« Get lost Anya, he’s the only one that can give me enough strength to go through this week » she hissed, sitting on a bar stool.

« Ho yeah, because Clarkie isn’t there help you do it ? » Anya earned the most threatening glare her little sis could make. But well, since Anya thought her how to do it, it didn’t have any effect on her at all.

« Clarke is not here anymore » Lexa’s features decomposed, she lowered her eyes and went silent thinking about hers and her sister’s best friend. who lived in Bordeaux, since she left their shared loft in Paris. 

Lexa’s parents decided to move back to France after spending 20 years in Chicago, their daughters and their blonde friend of a lifetime moved along with them. After two years of sharing the studio with Woods sisters, Clarke was due to finish her senior year of law school in Bordeaux. After many promises they would skype at least twice a week and many drunken hugs and tears Clarke left for the sunnier city.

« Wtf Lexa you’re so dramatic, she’s just 4 hours away! And be sure that I will bring her right back here to kick your ass like she knows how to if you don’t clean this mess before I’m off » Threatened Anya, hopping to get Lexa flooded with fond memories of Clarke cursing her through all the studio to get her little sister to clean her morning mess. The blonde could get quite scary when somebody left the kitchen in chaos even after she cooked her the “most delicious pancakes in the fucking earth”.

« Please do » Lexa muttered. 

Was she missing Clarke to tend to the point where she even longed for the blonde’s angry curses ? Man this is a heavy depressing behavior thought Anya thinking about the Clarkes stormy blue eyes that could reduce anyone to ashes. 

« Geez, she’s been out of here since like a month and you’re already no fun anymore to live with » scoffed the tall blond. 

« Yeah it’s easy to say for you when YOU are seeing her in 6 hours » 

« Hell yeah and where gonna do a pretty kickass party tonight, I’m expecting no less from Clarke than an open bar and there will be all the crew and Clarke’s new friend to meet… »

« I know your little game too well, and it ain’t going to work »

« God where is the time when i had just to say « boose » and you were already at the door standing like an excited puppy waiting to be walked ?»

« Anya you know the reasons… » said Lexa with a minimal choice of words, as usual being the quiet person she is.

« Fuck Lexa, nobody forced you into staying all the weekend in the library to study like a moron ! C’mon take the train with me you could be back tomorow just in time for your exam ! »

« Anya you know I want as much as you to see Clarke ! I’m just too stressed by this shit like yesterday my math teacher asked if anyone had question and I couldn’t even find a damn question because I’ve no fucking idea what we’ve been talking about all the semester ! »

« Whoa calm down little asshat I’ve never hear so many bad words from coming from that pure mouth of yours ! »

« Whatever Anya, just tell her that she can’t watch our show without me, and that I miss her maybe a tiny bit… »

« Don’t worry nerd, I will never miss the occasion to tell her that you’re crying at night when she isn’t there to steal your comforter while watching weird apocalyptic shows »

« Don’t you dare… ». Maybe this time Lexa’s glare was a little more forceful and threatening, enough for Anya to think she had reached her quota of teasing Lexa for the day. 

***

Lexa was walking with intent in the crowded streets in Paris, still reeling about this missed occasion to see her best friend. Her very best friend that was so enthusiastic about leaving the US with she and her sister, so they could share a apartment all 3 of them in Paris and have the best damn years of their life. She was nearly as quick telling her the good news back then as leaving their loft to go study in another city with another roommates. 

Lexa tried to reason through her anger – no, her disappointment – she knew Clarke didn’t belong in the fast life of Paris and in the big universities where you never cross a student you know because there’s just too many students. Lexa strived in this kind of environment, regarding this mass of strangers as millions of opportunities, but also as a way to keep to herself without anyone paying attention to her. She puts her frustration on the fact that she missed Clarke, and she knew the blonde was in no way entitled to live with her or to go by Lexa’s living choices. She just missed her, so she called Clarke.

**Author's Note:**

> sup do you want me to continue this?


End file.
